istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Fiend
The Fiends are an offshoot of the Human race, though they have long surrendered any claims of lineage or association with the Humans. Physically, they resemble stunningly beautiful Humans; their bluish tinted skin, their pronounced forehead horns, and their wiry, prehensile tails are the distinct racial traits that separate them from their Human ancestors. Their blued, icy skin is the product of generations spent living in the frozen wastes of the northern part of the world. They are not bothered by the harsh climes, and thrive where others would find the cold unbearable. All Fiends are creatures of physical beauty; none of them are anything less than striking in appearance, neither to themselves nor to their Human relatives. This beauty, however, is merely a pleasing countenance to what history shows as a sinister nature... they say there is a reason they (and everyone else) call themselves the Fiends. During the Age of the Sorcerer, Humans began their intensive study of arcane lore and its ties to the land itself. The majority of the schools of magic that are practiced today were developed and refined during this era. Certain schools, especially those that dealt with mental domination and necromancy, were forbidden from use in Human society. However, a cadre of Human sorcerers and necromancers who sought power through these forbidden schools of magic posed a threat to Human society at large, and they were summarily exiled from Human culture. This exile was not a gentle one, and wars raged between the two sides, culminating in the exiled embracing a new deity, Niatha Moraven, the Goddess of Vengeance and Power. With the power of a deity behind them, the exiled were able to resettle in the frigid lands of northern Aradoth, far from Human society. Niatha Moraven marked her new followers by making them strikingly beautiful, but in turn giving them bestial features like horns and tails. To this day, the Fiends call Niatha Moraven the "Mother of the Fiends". Because the Fiends have sacrificed some of their physical gifts for mental ones, they excel in all fields of scholarly and arcane endeavor, particularly the areas of Sorcery, Conjuration and Spellcrafting as well as the study of the spirit, a holdover perhaps from the ancient study of necromancy. The Fiends racial city is Kirasanct. Attributes Racial Bonuses *Fiendish Channelling: Fiend's bodies are magical by nature and when properly primed this gives them superb resistance to most types of harmful magic. *Enhanced Ice Magic: Life in the frozen north has allowed Fiends to cast ice based magic with added performance. Spoken Phrases, Utterings, Prayers and Curses *'Tail-tugger' – Weakling, wimp, parasite. Someone who can’t make it on their own, who has to cling to the tail of someone better. Ex: "Get it yourself, you pathetic tail-tugger." "If you spent as much time trying as you do looking for a tail to tug on, you’d have done it by now." *'Pink, pinkling' – Soft, shapeless, weak, worthless, disgusting, nauseating. A person displaying any of those qualities. Also a derogatory term for humans. Ex: "Well, pinkling? You going to draw that axe or whistle `Ice and Fury`?" "This armor makes me look pink! Fix it or die!!" *''Note: 'Ice and Fury' is a hymn to Niatha Moraven, praising her for creating the Fiends.'' Source: www.istaria.com Category:Races